ALLSTAR Reunion
by BlumberBerry
Summary: Ulquiorra's and Orihime's actors finally see meet again after all this time because of the Bleach ALLSTAR Reunion Party. What happens when old feelings are awakened? Inspired by Bleach ch 456 image and Rusky-Boz. Oneshot. Completed.


_Ulquihime ALLSTAR Party. Inspired by the most recent picture from Bleach manga "Bleach ALLSTAR At the Anniversary Party! Also inspired by Rusky-Boz's art piece. Links to both imaged in Author's Notes below._

_Yuki = Orihime's Actor (Seiyuu)_

_Daisuke = Ulquiorra's Actor (Seiyuu)_

* * *

><p>Today was indeed a phenomenal day. Despite the differences going on between the characters in the cast of Bleach, the actors themselves would still be somewhat friendly amongst each other when they weren't filming.<p>

The higher ups were planning a magnificent feast for all the actors of Bleach because of the series' anniversary, as thanks for working so hard. Everyone was invited.

It had been a while since Daisuke had been called back onto set since his death scene. He was sent an invitation in the mail and was quite surprised. He could say he missed the feeling of acting and being around his fellow comrades…and there was a certain person in particular.

"Don't forget to dress in your character's clothing to add to the feeling." He read the last bit on the invitation.

Daisuke sighed; he really didn't like that helmet. It was so uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Yuki had just finished filming for a commercial. She was dressed in an adorable blue maid outfit. Today also just happened to be the day of the feast, and she was running late. She wouldn't have enough time to change, so she thought this maid outfit would still work for her current role in Bleach as a worker at the bakery.<p>

She was excited to see all her old co-workers that got the boot once their role in Bleach was finished. Just being together and working out this story was so much fun for her. And she really liked her role as "Orihime."

Orihime and Yuki had a really similar personality, so it was an easy and natural role for her. She also very much liked her role in the story and the interactions Orihime has with the other characters.

Her favorite scene was without a doubt the handreach scene she acted out with Daisuke. Yuki admired Ulquiorra's character and knew that Daisuke would be perfect for the role.

Once Ulquiorra turned to ash and he was no longer needed in the series, Yuki felt a bit sad. She even asked Tite Kubo whether or not Ulquiorra would ever return so her character Orihime could have some more interaction with him and also because she just simply missed Daisuke.

He was scarily similar to the character Ulquiorra himself though. His voice and his stoic expression he always held. She loved to see him smile though, and she's only seen it in private when it was just the two of them.

Yuki remembered the first time she saw it….

It was a while ago in fact; right after the filming they did with the scene where Ulquiorra threatened Orihime to eat…..

"Cut!" The director announced. Everyone broke away in mild chatter.

Daisuke reentered the door he used to exit Orihime's room after saying he would return in an hour. He saw Yuki talking to the director and slowly approached them.

Yuki felt a presence around just as she finished discussing her marvelous crying she just acted out in the previous scene. She turned around and her breath caught in her throat upon seeing Daisuke.

"Wow! You really do make a great Ulquiorra!" Yuki chimed out upon catching her breath. The way his stern eyes just grasped hers and that stoic expression seemed, made him a bit daunting.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm not acting at the moment, Yuki."

Dismissing what he had just said, Yuki eased her face closer to his, examining the make up. Daisuke's eyes widened upon this.

"Um…"

"The make up is really good….I give a thumbs up to whoever your make-up artist is." She gave a thumps up and a cheesy smile in approval.

Daisuke sighed. Yuki really was similar to Orihime, changing the subject so easily and all.

"Is that cream based or…?" She asked, scratching the side of her head.

Daisuke blinked and caught her eyes. He then took his hand out of his pocket and used it to touch his face, and began to rub his fingers together.

"Actually it's just white powder. My skin is already pale so using cream based wasn't necessary." He explained.

"Ahh interesting." Yuki chimed. She then smiled. "You were really great out there by the way, I myself got a bit intimated by the tone of your voice. You really are a marvelous actor.

A shadow of a smirk formed on Daisuke's face, if only for a moment though. Yuki barely caught side of it, barely, but she did.

"Was that a smile I just saw?" She said giggling. Yuki grabbed hold of his cheek, despite the white powder rubbing off on her fingers and laughed, "You would look a lot more cuter you know, if you smiled a bit more."

She met Daisuke's eyes and smiled. His eyes widened.

When she turned to take her leave, Daisuke touched the side of his face where her fingers just were, and watched as she walked away. He blinked slowly…and then allowed a small smile to creep up to his lips.

It wasn't that hard…he thought.

* * *

><p>Yuki laughed upon remembering this. She and Daisuke had actually gotten close. <em>Really <em>close. Rumor got around that they were dating, considering how much time they spent together.

News even got out to the public, and the ulquihime fandom went insane upon hearing this. Some interviewers had even questioned Yuki who she thought Orihime belonged with when it came to a romantic pairing in the Bleach series.

From knowing what she knew about Orihime, Yuki honestly thought Orihime's interaction with Ulquiorra was the most interesting. She knew Orihime had a crush on Ichigo but upon comparing this with her own past she could sortta tell it was something mild and childish. Deep down she was hoping Tite Kubo would later reveal Orihime getting over this simple highschool crush.

And then with herself questioning whether or not Ulquiorra would be brought back into the series, she honestly thought Ulquiorra and Orihime made a cute pair.

But it was just her role as an actress and it was just her character. So she didn't take all of that to seriously and tried to focus on her real life. And during that time, her real life seemed to attract herself to Daisuke.

After he got the boot from the series though, they both seemed held back by their jobs and barely had enough time to hang out together. Yes it was true, she liked Daisuke and they were close to actually ending up in a relationship together.

Both of them actually wanted it though, and they thought it could work. But once Daisuke was done working in Bleach, he had to go off for over a year to England to film for a new movie. So they both decided to just put their feelings aside for now and go on with their career.

But that seemed a bit too painful for Yuki though. Still, a year and a half later and she would finally be able to see Daisuke again. She was really excited.

He had finished filming and was coming back to town to stay. Deep down she hoped that they could mend and continue what she originally wanted.

Yuki finally arrived at the party house the higher ups had rented for the feast. She was still dressed in that blue maid outfit and hoped the high-ups would be okay with it…it was sortta similar to the outfit Orihime wore at her current job.

She parked her car and headed around the back in search of the backdoor. There was a paparazzi formed at the main entrance, and she didn't feel like dealing with them today.

Surprisingly the building was extremely big, and it took her ten minutes until she finally found a door. It was really hot and she was just about melting in this maid outfit. She rushed through the unkept grass and grabbed the handle. But to her utter dismay it was locked…so she had to keep looking for another door.

Yuki began to regret trying to avoid the paparazzi. She could already be in the nice and cooled AC filled building and be eating delicious food. But still she continued onward around the building corner, she might be close to the original entrance.

Upon turning the corner, she could see the side of the road. Yes she was close to the entrance! She began to trek the unkept grass once more.

From the end of the walkway where the road started, she could see some of her co-workers walking down the sidewalk towards the main door.

She saw the actors of Shinji, Hiyori, Grimmjow, and Dondochaka all dressed in their character's clothing walking together in a group.

A huge smile plastered itself across Yuki's face. Just seeing them all together brought back old memories, considering those characters hadn't been seen in a while.

Her pace quickened, but still she was a bit far away, and the high grass seemed to get higher and began riding up and underneath her maid outfit. It was so uncomfortable and weird!

Suddenly though she froze….when she saw him.

It was only for a moment though, for he passed the clearing with his long strides and was out of her vision. But Yuki saw him. It was Daisuke dressed up as Ulquiorra. Her heart began to race…she missed him so much.

She began to run through the grass.

Finally, she was almost at the end of the clearing. She skipped and was in midair momentarily. One more step away from the sidewalk. Once her foot touched the ground though, she tripped over a rock that was hidden by the grass and fell face down onto the middle of the pavement.

The paparazzo that was only a few feet away immediately noticed her and began to gather around Yuki. A bunch of people surrounded her and all the flashing lights momentarily paralyzed her.

She looked up and had to squint her eyes in order to see anything. All she could hear were the clicking of cameras and the mush of people's voices asking a bunch of random questions.

* * *

><p>It finally took Yuki five more minutes before breaking free from the paparazzi and making a dash for it through the door. Security was tight so she knew she'd be safe in there.<p>

She caught her breath and finally took in the scenery of the inside of the building. It was absolutely beautiful. And with every turn she could see all of her current and old co-workers.

A huge smile plastered itself across her face and she immediately began walking around. It was so cool to see everyone in their character's costumes again that she had that same feeling she gets when she's acting. As if this whole story was actually real.

She turned her head from side to side in search of a certain someone.

The first thing she noticed were the actors of Grimmjow and Ichigo laughing and drinking together. What a sight to see.

Walking down the corridors and making a few turns, Yuki found a hallway with a bunch of doors, and each door held the name of every actor/actress from the Bleach series.

Tomoe Sakuragawa, Fumihiko Tachiki, Shinichirou Miki…

Yuki continued walking down this empty hall…in hope of seeing her name to see what exactly was going on inside these rooms.

Masakazu Morita, Junichi Suwabe, Daisuke Namikawa….

She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the door with Daisuke's name on it. Yuki stared at the name for a while, contemplating on whether she should open it or not…..she looked from side to side to see if anyone was watching her.

Yes, she would enter. Maybe he was in there…She reached for the door handle and began to turn when-

"YUKI!"

She spun dramatically at the sound of her name with a face as if she was caught at the scene of a murder crime.

It was Fumiko, Rukia's actor, running down the hall in her costume.

"Yuki it's been so long!"

Yes, it has. They haven't seen each other in about a year, for Rukia's character hasn't been shown in the script for such a long time.

A huge smile immediately replaced Yuki's stunned face. She ran into Fumiko full speed and they collided into a hug that carried a huge impact.

They had both been busy with work and never had the chance to meet up either.

"Omg Fumiko! I missed you so much!" She just smothered the small actress into her bosom and didn't want to let go. It got to a point where she couldn't breath due to Yuki's strong clutch.

Finally Fumiko was able to break free and inhaled a huge amount of air.

Yuki smiled apologetically, "eheheh sorry…."

Once Fumiko recovered she took Yuki's hand. "It's fine don't worry about it. Anyways how are you?"

"I'm great actually, so excited to see everyone together."

"Indeed," Fumiko remarked. "Anyways, what's going on between you and Daisuke? Last I seen you two were practically dating.

Yuki blushed furiously upon the sudden question involving him. Fumiko just had a way of being straightforward with things.

"Um well actually…." She turned her attention to the ceiling, sortta wanting to change the subject.

That was when Fumiko caught sight of the wording on the door…and she smirked. "Ehehe….well I think I have an idea."

Yuki saw a somewhat mischievous smile on her face. She furrowed her eyebrows and gave a confused look.

"Anyways…" Fumiko trailed off…."Are you gonna eat anything or what? Everyone is already dining."

This caught Yuki's attention. "Ehh? Really everyone?"

If by everyone then a certain someone must be in that crowd of _everyone._

Fumiko dragged Yuki down the hall. They reached a room with table after table filled with delicious gourmet food. They could see the actor's for Toshiro and Rangiku eating together at some of the empty tables, while others were simply standing around talking amongst each other.

That was when she spotted him….he had his back turned to her.

Yuki's heart began racing. Will he see her? For some reason her usual outgoingness just wasn't there when she needed it, and she couldn't find it in herself to go up and say hi.

Suddenly, as if he was reading her thoughts, Daisuke turned around, and their eyes met. Yuki clenched her fists together in hope that he would be the first to come up and say something….it's been so long since she heard his voice.

He broke away from her stare and turned back around, and walked away.

Yuki's heart sank. He saw her didn't he? Why would he just walk away…..She began blinking fast trying to prevent the tears she felt forming. Maybe he didn't care for her like the way she still did. The whole time they were away from each other, Yuki's eyes were off all men and the only one she ever thought about was him…even after almost two years.

"Yuki…are you okay?" Fumiko asked in worry.

Yuki quickly wiped her eyes and replaced her frown with a smile, not wanting to worry anyone about this. "Oh yes I'm fine…I'm just so amazed to see everyone here all at once."

At that Fumiko nodded and sped off to Masakazu, Ichigo's actor.

Yuki sighed, her auburn locks fell over her shoulders and she shrugged. Maybe he just didn't see her….atleast that's what he was hoping for. Trying to cheer up and make some light of the situation, she decided to check out the food they were having.

Slowly she made her way towards the center table where plates after plate after bowl were filled with nothing but the highest class of food imaginable. Yuki gave a smug look…she knew she could make better at home. But still she decided to get a plate.

While walking down the main table of dishes, Yuki felt hypersensitive as if someone was watching her every move. It was like being a little girl in the same room with a crush. She wanted to make all her movements seem elegant in case Daisuke was watching her. Despite how silly that sounded….

She passed the main course dishes and that was when her eyes began to glisten. All the pies and cakes possibly imaginable. There were brownies smothered in whipped cream and the cookies were radiating an appetizing smell. But the main thing that caught her attention was the red bean paste pie.

"Yuki! Hello Yuki!" Urahara's and Aizen's actors called out to her, holding a glass of whine.

She smiled and waved awkwardly. Then she turned her attention back to the pie…

"Oi Yuki!"

She once again turned to her name being called. It was Junichi, Grimmjow's actor. He smiled and came up with his hand out, waiting for her to take it.

Yuki took it and shook. "Ahh, that arrancar uniform you're wearing sure does bring back memories."

Junichi smiled, "Indeed…why aren't you wearing yours? I hear we're all gonna be taking a photoshoot in our original costumes."

"Ehh really? I just got back from work and didn't have time to change." She held the edges of her maid outfit out and stared at it for a moment.

"Well it certainly does look cute on your." Junichi smirked.

Yuki blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Ahaha thanks…it's for a commercial I'm shooting, nothing I would usually wear though." She looked up at him and caught sight of his everlasting blue hair.

"Did you actually dye your hair for this occasion? Or is that a wig?" She asked, pointing at his head.

"Oh yeah…I dyed it." He laughed, "Just wanted to bring back the mood. Well anyways, you better change soon, after everyone eats we're gonna start taking pictures. I think all of Orihime's outfits throughout the series should be hanging in your room." He got closer and whispered into her ear, "But be sure to put on the arrancar uniform, it's my most favorite on you."

Junichi began to walk away, leaving Yuki with the tingling feeling of his breath on her ear. It was so weird….

Finally though, she was able to turn her attention back to the red bean paste pie. She grabbed the entire plate and stared at it in awe.

* * *

><p>Once Junichi began walking, an evil smirk plastered itself across his face. He knew <em>he <em>was watching. Daisuke was such a creeper, couldn't even come up and talk to her after all this time and instead had to stalk her from the back of the crowd.

Junichi saw Daisuke at the end of the room staring at him menacingly. He knew he still had something for Yuki and decided to piss him off by doing what he just did.

Their eyes met and Grimmjow's actor smiled, giving a small wave before walking away. That was until that little brat Reiko, Hiyori's actor, began to bug him.

* * *

><p>Daisuke was so pissed. He just wanted to go up and talk to her, but it was hard for him to do so with so many people around. He needed to talk to her in private. He needed to mend everything.<p>

The crowd began to clear up and he could see Yuki's back. The way that maid uniform clutched tightly at her sides and wrapped perfectly around her bottom. He blinked slowly, who would have thought he of all people would have a thing for maid outfits?

It's true, he had seen her earlier, but once he saw that somewhat sad yet hopeful look in her face, it tugged something at his heart and made him feel guilty for not calling her after all these years.

Daisuke had just been to scared…it was right before he left for England when they finally confessed to each other, and he had no idea how to react to these feelings. Everyday he would sit in his hotel room staring at his phone wanting to call her, but then realizing he would have nothing to say. The longer he waited the harder it was, and soon it became impossible.

But it also made him wonder as to why she didn't call him either…

He would talk to her but it would have to be in private. He wouldn't be able to say what he had to unless they were alone.

With a new will, Daisuke clenched his fists and made his way towards Yuki.

Once he was getting close, Takako, Uryu's actor, who was dressed in a butler costume handed him a plate and fork and gestured him to the table of food.

Daisuke politely set the plate down and continued towards Yuki. He was only a few feet behind her when he noticed she had the entire pan of pie in her hands. He glanced back at the table and read the card descibing what dish it was.

"Red Bean Paste Pie."

He couldn't help but smirk upon reading this. Exactly like Orihime…

Daisuke turned his attention back towards her, and slowly approached her from behind….

* * *

><p>A flash of white caught everyone's attention. The photographers were beginning to take pictures. It caught everyone in his or her current positions.<p>

Grimmjow fighting with Hiyori. Rangiku mocking Toshiro for still not having a girlfriend. Rukia turning around suddenly realizing that pictures were being taken. Ichigo seeming to be the only one prepared, and a bunch of the other characters just mingling in the background.

And then there was Ulquiorra staring at Orihime from behind…..

* * *

><p>The photographer previewed their first photo and smirked upon seeing this. "Ahh yes, this is a keeper."<p>

He laughed to himself upon thinking what all those ulquihime fans out there would be thinking upon seeing this. They would be pleased indeed.

* * *

><p>Yuki took the first slice of pie and took a bite, how delicious it was!<p>

She nearly choked on it though when she felt something touch her butt. She was about to turn around until she felt someone's breath against her ear.

"Come to my room in five minutes…and keep the maid uniform on."

Yuki's face turned a deep shade of red…she knew whose voice it was. That husky voice…it could be no one other then him. Her face only turned darker realizing his hand was still firmly pressed against her butt.

When she finally turned back around, he was lost in the crowd.

Yuki's knees began to wobble as her heart skipped a beat.

Five minutes! Yes, they would finally manage to talk; this is exactly what Yuki had wanted from the start. A chance to talk to Daisuke again after all this time…

* * *

><p>It had been five minutes and Yuki was waiting in front of his room she was at previously. She knew she might miss the photoshoot but this meant more to her.<p>

A few more minutes passed and she was becoming anxious. Where was he?

In exasperation, Yuki leaned against his door and sighed, rubbing her temples. Her head still hurt from falling over face down earlier today, and the aching feeling in her heart was just making it all so much more worse then it already was.

Suddenly, she felt herself falling. Her eyes widened when she realized the door was no longer there to support her.

Yuki couldn't even react until she realized two sturdy arms caught her and she fell into something strong.

"Ooof!"

The breath was nearly knocked out Daisuke upon Yuki falling into him out of nowhere.

"D-Daisuke!" She quickly pushed herself off of him and turned around. The blush returned to her face, she opened her mouth to say something but before she could, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his room.

Yuki nearly tripped over herself as she heard Daisuke shut the door and turn the lock. She caught herself and turned around.

"H-Hi…"

Daisuke rested against the door and folded his arms.

"Hello."

There was a moment of silence, and Yuki shifted uncomfortably. She had been waiting to see him for so long. She didn't like just standing there like an idiot.

Before she could say anything though, Daisuke began to walk towards the small coffee table in the middle of the small room. He passed Yuki and took off his helmet, setting it on the table.

He sighed in relief.

"Much better."

Yuki turned her head slightly to watch him. He stood there looking down at the prop for a few moments only before turning to face her. Their eyes caught and held one another in place.

His sudden movement of his arm caused her to flinch. Daisuke took another move closer to her and she backed up a little.

He raised his eyebrows at this.

"Are you that afraid of me?" Daisue asked, walking closer to her, "Even being dressed up in this silly costume seems to scare you."

He was now in front of her.

Yuki bit down on her lip. The sound of his voice caused her knees to wobble again, and she found herself needing something to help her stand. She stretched out her arm and leaned against the wall.

She finally found some determination that was locked up somewhere in her.

"I don't think it's silly." She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh?"

Daisuke stared at her before turning to the small couch in the small dressing room and gestured for her to sit. She did, but only followed suit after he first took a seat.

She left a decent amount of space between them and this agitated Daisuke. He could tell how uncomfortable she was in here. Her hands were clenched into a piece of the couch on either side of her as she stared off at the wall ahead of her.

He could see her fingers trembling and had an urge to make them cease from doing so. He lifted his hand and hesitantly placed his upon hers.

Yuki flinched because of this and turned to face him. Once again their eyes met and her cheeks flushed to crimson red when he saw the look on his face. He seemed sad…and apologetic, as if he's done something wrong.

"Daisuke…." She whispered, "Is there something wrong?" She barely managed to choke out. That sad and longing look in his face was so captivating.

"I missed you Yuki." He answered. "And now I feel as if you do not want me around you now that I'm back."

Yuki's eyes widened. "What?"

"Look at yourself, you're trembling just being around me."

"That's not why…" she started out confused. "I'm sorry. I just feel all nervous because I haven't seen you in so long. I really am glad you're here." Yuki managed to smile at the end of saying this.

She needed talking…talking….no more silence.

"So how was it in England? I didn't hear from you during all the time."

Daisuke looked down ashamed by this. "It was…alright I suppose. But I'm just glad I'm home."

"Did you make any new friends?" She furthered, realizing his hand was still on top of hers.

"To be honest, I didn't."

It was finally starting to feel less awkward. Yuki felt herself becoming less nervous.

"Ahh there's the Daisuke I know and love. Always in the background not wanting to have anything to do with anyone."

She jumped slightly when she felt him turn her hand around and slide his fingers between hers.

"That isn't true." He clarified.

"Why of course it is, you didn't make any new friends this whole time while being away? Heck I bet you're lying. I bet you had a couple of girlfriends while there too, am I right?" She laughed half-heartedly.

"That's a terrible assumption to make about me, it's as if you forgot the type of person I am."

She waved her hand dismissingly. "Oh you know I'm joking. What kind of person would want to date you?" She shot out in a joking manner.

"Heh…."

His hand squeezed hers and everything drifted back into silence again.

"I really want to try being honest here." He said, "But I'm worried it just wouldn't work in the place we're at right now and after all this time."

Yuki's heart skipped a beat. "You can be honest with me….I mean, you were my best friend for so long after we started working together. Despite the time you were away, I know we're still the same people." She was surprised herself to hear her saying this.

"Then don't judge me when I do."

He pulled her hand closer to him and scooted next to her.

"Ahaha what do you-"

Instead of answering, her slowly turned his face towards her, and began to lean in.

"mean…"

He pressed his lips against hers.

Yuki's eyes widened, and she found his eyes peacefully closed. He didn't move away and just held them there, as if questioning what to do next. Waiting to see if she'll respond or push him away.

He felt her push her head slightly into his and brush her lips against his as well.

Daisuke's breath hitched….she didn't push him away and began to respond. Despite being twenty years old, this was all still odd to him, for he never reacted this way towards anyone before.

Yuki turned to face him as he lifted his hand up to hold her face steady. His fingers slid into her auburn locks and he opened his mouth against hers, and then closed them, holding onto her bottom lip between his.

Yuki's heart dropped when she felt his tongue rubbing against her lip that was locked inside his mouth. He then shifted to her upper lip.

They continued like that for a while only until Daisuke pulled away for air. His eyes slowly opened and stared into hers.

"I guess after all this time…" He started, "our feelings were still there."

Yuki smiled upon hearing this. Hearing that he still had feelings for her. "They were and always have been."

She pulled away, but their eyes were still locked. Daisuke still held that evermore-stoic expression. She wiped her finger against his face, smudging away some of the make up.

"You should smile more, you'd look way more cuter you know."

Hearing this caused him to actually smirk, much to Yuki's approval.

"You should start wearing these maid outfits more," He shot back, "It suits you."

Yuki pinched his cheek and giggled upon hearing these old and apparently unforgotten inside jokes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into her. Yuki smiled against his lips as Daisuke took her waist within his grasp.

"I guess this means…..we start off where we left off?" She breathed against him.

For an answer he simply licked her lips and she felt him smile back against her.

She took that as a yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Thanks for reading this :D I was inspired after seeing the latest picture from the manga**

h t t p : / / m a n g a s t r e a m . c o m / r e a d / b l e a c h / 7 5 8 4 0 8 5 0 / 3

**And after seeing Rusky-Boz's newest artwork**

h t t p : / / u l q u i o r r a x o r i h i m e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 3 n p m b 6

**(Be sure to remove spaces)**

**Also I would just like to say, yes I know Orihime's Seiyuu is over 40 and Ulquiorra's is quite a bit younger ._. But this is fanfiction you know, and it was supposed to be based on the seiyuu's looking like the actual characters ;-; So I hope no one is disturbed upon this? D:**

**If you enjoyed reading this please leave a review!**


End file.
